


Tiempo de Relatos: Tiempo Negro.

by WhisperInTheSorrow



Series: La Patrulla Fantasma del Ministerio del Tiempo [1]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Pandemics, black death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheSorrow/pseuds/WhisperInTheSorrow
Summary: Tras milagrosamente escapar del ataque de Darrow al ministerio, la conocida como "Patrulla Fantasma" ha terminado en una época en la que nadie nunca hubiera querido estar. Ahora, con uno de los agentes gravemente herido, y con Darrow seguramente tras ellos, la patrulla bajo el mando de la reina Aixa ha de enfrentarse a algo peor todavía que la caída del ministerio.Sobrevivir a la muerte negra de 1348 en lo que el ministerio vuelve a ser como debía ser.Este fanfic pertenece al grupo de relatos del ministerio del tiempo: Tiempo de Relatos.





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> El ministerio del tiempo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, las situaciones y los personajes que en este fanfic aparecen si, por favor, abstente de usarlos sin permiso.  
> Atte: Whisper

**_Parte I_**

 

**Año 1215. Burgos.**

Despuntaba el atardecer sobre la capital burgalesa, sus murallas de piedra comenzaban a dejar de ser iluminadas por la incidencia de las últimas luces sobre ella. Cruzando el puente que llevaba a una de las entradas de la ciudad, un grupo de tres personas a caballo rompía con el sonido de los cascos impactando en la piedra, el silencio de aquellos que tras un duro día de trabajo en lo único que están pensando es en llegar a casa con sus seres queridos y descansar hasta que el día siguiente. Era hermosa, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó la dueña de unos ojos acaramelados tras alzar la vista hacia aquella ciudad.  
-Por fin hemos llegado- dijo la voz de un hombre al lado de la mujer haciendo que ella girara el rostro para mirar a los oscuros orbes que tenía su compañero quien le dedicó una sonrisa que sacó la de la propia muchacha- ¿Había ganas eh?  
-No te puedes ni imaginar cuantas Fede -dijo la muchacha sobrándose el cuello, iba a necesitar una buena sesión de relajación en cuanto llegara a casa. Su vista se fijó en el otro miembro del trío que conformaban- seguro que hasta Rodrigo tiene ganas de llegar.  
-Don Rodrigo para ti, señorita. -replicó aquel que iniciaba la marcha sin girarse a mirar a sus compañeros  
-Don Rodrigo para tí, señorita, ñiñiñiñiñi -se burló la chica para luego soltar una leve carcajada, acompañada por su otro compañero.  
-A veces me sorprende cuan infantil puede llegar a ser.  
-Rodrigo de mis amores, sé que está en tu registro y que estamos en el pasado, pero deja de tratarme de usted, me haces sentir vieja, y soy, de lejos, la joven de los que estamos aquí.  
-Eso explica porque sigues siendo una niña  
-Venga, tranquilidad- dijo la voz de la razón, es decir, el tercer miembro, antes de soltar un suspiro cansado, la mayor pregunta que tenía siempre al volver de misión era cómo sus compañeros no se había terminado matando.  
-Eso díselo a Judith.  
-Os lo digo a los dos, que estáis siempre igual, parecéis dos niños chicos  
-Esta bien, lo dejo lo dejo -terminó por decir la muchacha- pero solo porque ya estamos llegando y la misión ha salido tan bien que no tengo ganas de bronca ahora mismo, bastante bronca hemos tenido con los albigenses. -un suspiro salió de la boca de Federico solo de recordar a esos “herejes” que habían intentado acabar con ellos varias veces en el tiempo que habían estado de misión.  
-Bastante salvajes estos albigenses, aunque no puedo negar que poder cruzar espadas con ellos, ha sido un buen ejercicio. -dijo el último rey godo con una sonrisa en los labios  
-Belicoso.  
-Debilucha.  
-¡Ya vale!  
Y con ese grito de Federico los otros dos cesaron su disputa en lo que atravesaban el puente para llegar a las caballerizas, donde un hombre anciano, de barba cana esperaba sentado sobre una caja de madera.  
Rodrigo fue el primero en bajar de su montura, el cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta dio un pequeño salto con él, quien terminara por mesarse la larga barba antes de acariciar al caballo que le había prestado tamaño servicio desde el sur de Francia. Tras él descendió la muchacha del grupo, de cabellos castaños rizados, recogidos en un moño, y por último Federico, quien acariciara a su montura antes de entregarle las riendas al hombre que había extendido su mano hacia él para que se las entregara y poder darles a los caballos su merecido descanso.  
-¿Cómo han estado las cosas Ambrosio?-preguntó la muchacha soltándose el cabello ahora que estaban en confianza junto a otro miembro del ministerio, el encargado de aquella puerta.  
-Bastante bien, sin novedad. ¿Que tal vosotros con Domigo de Guzman y el obispo?  
-Evitamos que muriera antes de tiempo, así que la Orden de los Predicadores será aceptada en cuestión de meses por Inocencio III, por lo que ¿bien?, si bien. -respondió la muchacha  
-Pero creo que tenemos todos unas ganas de darle el informe a Don Salvador de volver y pillar vacaciones que no se las cree nadie. -aseguró Federico.  
-Os las habéis ganado, lleváis como año y medio fuera, seguro que él tiene también ganas de que volváis y comprobar que estáis bien, la dama Fátima vino hace un par de semanas para ver si había noticias de vosotros.  
-¿Le entregaste la última carta que le mandamos?  
-Por supuesto que lo hice Don Rodrigo, se alegró de recibir noticias de vosotros, aunque supongo que os pusisteis ya en contacto con ella.  
-En cuanto entramos en territorio peninsular.  
-En fin, no te entretenemos más Ambrosio, que tú tendrás cosas que hacer y nosotros una cama que pillar. -dijo la chica acercándose a la caja donde antes había estado sentado el hombre para abrirla, aquella era la puerta para volver a su época.  
-Espero que tengan un descanso reparador -deseó el hombre con sinceridad.  
-Eso esperamos nosotros también, hasta más ver.  
En primer lugar, entró Don Rodrigo, ate la burlesca reverencia que le hizo Judith al dejarle el primer puesto para atravesar la puerta dentro de la caja, seguido por Federico que sacudió la cabeza, y por último la muchacha, quien se detuvo un momento antes de entrar, un escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo, un mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar  
-¿Está bien señorita?-preguntó el hombre al ver que la chica no entraba.  
-Amboriso, ¿ha estado todo bien de verdad?  
-Si señorita, sin incidentes que yo sepa, ¿por qué?  
-No lo sé, he tenido un mal presentimiento.  
-Seguro que no será nada, señorita, quizás cansancio acumulado, llevan año y medio sin parar.  
-Si, espero que sea eso Ambrosio, espero que sea eso -fueron las últimas palabras que la chica dijo antes de entrar a la caja y seguir a sus compañeros a través de la puerta.

**Madrid, 2017**

El cuerpo de Judith impactó contra la espalda de Federico, haciendo que un gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios.  
-¿Pero qué coño hacéis?  
-Silencio -pidió Rodrigó en voz baja y el silencio se hizo, no se oía nada, estaba todo muy tranquilo, demasiado.  
-¿Que demonios?-susurró la muchacha ahora en tensión, el mal presentimiento que había tenido hacía unos segundos había vuelto con con fuerza.  
-Esta todo tranquilo, demasiado, no me gusta. -susurró Rodrigo llevando, igual que Judith la mano al arma que tenía en su cinto, en su caso una espada, en el de la muchacha una pistola del calibre 9 mm.  
El ministerio nunca solía estar en silencio, solo durante la noche y los tres dudaban seriamente que hubieran llegado por la noche al ministerio, más que nada porque habían entrado a la puerta durante la tarde y era imposible que el horario al que habían llegado no hubiera nadie, además, no era un silencio normal, de lugar abandonado, más bien parecía la calma antes de la tormenta. Una tormenta que ninguno sabía que pinta tenía y si serían capaces de resguardarse de ella.  
-Además, hay algo que huele raro -añadió la muchacha dirigiendose hacia la salida de las galerías con sus compañeros detrás.  
Fue entonces, dentro de toda aquella tensión, que el sonido llegó, el sonido de algo cayendo por las escaleras de metal que llevaban a las galerías donde estaban las puertas, donde estaban ello. Metal chocando contra metal y el sonido de voces, voces en otro idioma, un idioma que al menos dos de ellos conocían a la perfección. Aquel silencio era provocado, y esta vez Judith estaba segura de que los nazis no tenían nada que ver.  
Dos botes después el objeto que había rodado desde el piso de galerías superior llegó ante sus pies, y todo el color se fue de su rostro, una granada, una granada de gas y para colmo actual, el ministerio estaba bajo ataque, un ataque perpetrado por alguien de la misma época en la que se encontraban.  
Fue cuestión de segundos que la granada empezara a liberar su gas, ¿somnífero? ¿venenoso? No lo sabía y tampoco quería quedarse a averiguarlo, lo principal en esos momentos era salir de ahí, ya fuera al presente o al pasado y por los pasos que se acercaban por las escaleras acompañando a las voces en aquel idioma extranjero, la opción más clara el era la última.  
-Atrás, atrás joder -dijo a sus compañeros llevándose una mano al rostro en un intento de taparse la boca y la nariz, retrocediendo, pistola en alto hacia la entrada de la galería- abrid la puerta más cercana y nos metemos por ahí.  
Pero la puerta más cercana no abría, los ojos de Federico se alzaron hacia la luz que había sobre la misma, apagada, lo cual significaba que la puerta había sido bloqueada, y si ella lo era, las demás, pronto también lo estarían.  
-La planta entera está bloqueada ahora -avisó Federico, antes de toser un poco, sin máscaras de gas, no les quedaba mucho tiempo.  
-Vamos a la planta baja  
-¿Y por que no os quedáis aquí y os estáis quietecitos? -preguntó una voz con notable acento americano, las voces habían llegado, dos hombres armados, que emergían entre la niebla que formaba el gas. Rodrigo, quien hubiera comprendido que la espada de nada servía, había pasado a sacar su arma de fuego y a apuntar, igual que lo hiciera ahora su compañera, con una pistola a aquellos que hicieran tan extraña aparición.  
Si esto fuera una película, la patrulla conocida como “la fantasma” hubiera empezado a preguntar sobre quienes eran, sus motivaciones y demás, pero en este caso, la única respuesta que recibieron los extranjeros después de que Rodrigo y Judtih compartieran una mirada, fueron un par de disparos, los suficientes como para dejarlos aturdidos y poder correr a los pisos inferiores, donde las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.  
-¡Corred! -bramó Rodrigo a sus compañeros, los cuales no tuvieron que escuchar una segunda vez aquella orden.  
La patrulla fantasma corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, pasando entre esos dos soldados que estaban aturdidos por el disparo. La garganta les quemaba y mantenerse en pie, mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el efecto del gas, ¿que les mantenía en pie? La mera y simple voluntad de vivir, la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos, tan rápido como sus piernas se movían en busca de una puerta abierta.  
-Joder, Angustias, por amor de dios, dejanos una -fue lo que pudo suplicar Federico mientras intentaba forzar una de las puertas que se había cerrado ya, los extranjeros se habían recuperado ya de aturdimiento y estaban buscándolos, a pesar de que habían bajado dos pisos más de lo que tenían planeado para darse más tiempo, pero aún así no tardarían nada en encontrarlos. -por favor.  
Y como si el ángel que para todos era la buena de Angustias, hubiera escuchado, una de las puertas cedió ante el toque del antaño poeta, no sabía a donde llevaba, pero no importaba, en esos momentos.  
-¡Tengo una vamos rápido!-clamó a sus compañeros.  
-¡No tan deprisa, bastardos!-clamó uno de los de habla inglesa antes de disparar contra aquellos que corrían hacia la puerta.  
Para Rodrigo todo fue a cámara lenta, ver a Federico entrando en la puerta, a Judith alzar la mano hacia atrás para disparar de espaldas a los extranjeros antes de entrar, y el dolor punzante en el brazo, un dolor que sumado al gas que había respirado inevitablemente, hizo que sus ojos se cerraran justo al cruzar la puerta, el eco lejano de esta al cerrarse a sus espaldas y bloquearse fue lo último que el otrora rey de los visigodos escuchara antes de caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

 

**¿¿¿??? -¿¿??**

Lo primero que notó Federico al atravesar la puerta, fue la oscuridad del lugar, un lugar húmedo, que olía a tierra mojada, como si hubiera llovido recientemente. Era un lugar angosto, estrecho, en el que apenas y si cabía una persona, y al intentar ponerse en pie, su cabeza impactó con el techo de piedra que era la salida de aquel lugar, descubierto porque con el impacto que por poco le abre el cráneo por las prisas y lo acelerado de su corazón, la piedra se había movido, marcando que era el lugar por el que debían salir.  
Sacando fuerzas de dios sabe donde y rogando porque sus compañeros estuvieran bien y se reunieran con él pronto a través de la puerta, el antaño poeta derribó la losa de piedra que había sobre su cabeza, que cayó al suelo con un sordo golpe cuyo eco se extendió por el lugar en el que estaba y que por la oscuridad no podía llegar a discernir que era y que de haber estado lúcido tampoco hubiera podido.  
Salió de aquel objeto que era la puerta y manos por delante, avanzó a ciegas intentando serenarse, buscado algo con lo que iluminar la estancia, encontrando al final un muro de fría piedra que pudo seguir hasta dar con una argolla de la que pendía una antorcha apagada. Empezó a palparse el cuerpo en busca de un mechero o algo para poder encenderla, quizás fueran los nervios, quizás la adrenalina lo que impidieron que encontrara el artilugio, o quizás fue la alarmada voz de Judith saliendo de por donde él había salido.  
-¡Federico, Federico ayuda joder! -bramó la muchacha, su voz estaba temblorosa, como si estuviera llorando, atacada.- ¡Federico!  
-Estoy aquí tranquila, ¿que pasa y Rodrigo?  
-¡Lo tengo aquí, pero no me responde, y creo que estoy palpando sangre! -aquellas palabras hicieron que la sangre se le helara al poeta- ¡ayúdame a sacarlo!  
El segundo grito de Judith fue lo que le hizo reaccionar, la muchacha estaba en pie sobre lo que fuera que fuese la puerta, intentando sacar el cuerpo de su compañero caído, a oscuras como estaban, Federico logró ayudar a Judith a sacar al antiguo rey de aquel lugar, cayendo los tres al suelo, con el cuerpo del hombre sobre el de ellos, pesado y oliendo a pólvora y sangre, Federico pudo notar como estaba manaba y le calaba las ropas de dominico que vestía.  
Con ayuda de Judith lograron quitárselo de encima, estaba inconsciente y eso no podía ser bueno.  
-Joder no veo una mierda -se quejó la muchacha, quien parecía al borde de un ataque de ansiedad mientras se palpaba el cuerpo en busca del móvil para poder usar la linterna, por su parte Federico había encontrado el origen de la sangre de su compañero, una herida en el hombro, una herida que estaba seguro de que era de bala.  
Y por fin tras lo que parecieron horas de intensa agonía, Judith encontró su móvil y pudo usar la linterna apuntando directamente hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, descubriendo la herida que su amigo tenía en el hombro, herida de bala.  
-Oh, joder.  
-No tiene buena pinta – dijo Federico- pero juraría que la bala ha salido, esto puede ser el orificio de salida.  
-Tenemos que taponar las heridas para que no pierda más sangre -dijo la chica intentando calmarse- todavía tengo la bolsa de la misión, ve quitándole la ropa para que le curemos.  
Y eso hizo Federico, como buenamente pudo, evitando que le temblaran las manos más de lo necesario, rasgó el hábito de dominico que vestía su compañero para poder tener mejor acceso a la herida, había que moverle a pesar de que no era lo recomendable, pero estando la herida en dos lados, debían hacerlo.  
-Aguanta compañero-pidió mientras le alzaba. Por su parte Judith ya había sacado el botiquín que tenían siempre en la bolsa de misiones, un “por si acaso” que esta vez se había vuelto un “gracias al cielo que lo tengo” debido a la situación.  
Como buenamente pudieron, debido a la escasez de recursos y a la oscuridad únicamente rota por la luz de la linterna del móvil, Judith y Lorca curaron la herida de su compañero, taponándola para evitar que la sangre saliera más de lo necesario. Comprobando que a pesar de todo el rey todavía tenía pulso, respiraba.  
Tras eso, sin perder mucho tiempo y en silencio, encendieron las antorchas que había por la sala, descubriendo que el lugar donde estaban era una tumba, una cripta abovedada, cubierta con pinturas murales algo desgastadas por el tiempo en las que podía verse todo un despliegue de temática religiosa que tenía que ver con el más allá, la resurrección de Lázaro, Jonás y la ballena, el descenso de Cristo a los infiernos para liberar las almas de los justos que murieron antes de su llegada. El esquematismo de las figuras, sus ojos almendrados, el colorido plano pero algo brillante eran indicativo de que estaban dentro de una construcción medieval, una tumba.  
-Muy alagüeño esto de poner en una tumba la puerta. -dijo Federico apartando la vista de las figuras.  
-y más con la situación, ¿eh?-dijo la muchacha soltando una risa amarga, ni ganas de reír tenía, ahora que la tensión había bajado, se sentía falta de fuerzas, y con Rodrigo en aquel estado, de lo único que tenía ganas era de llorar.-deberíamos sellar la entrada, por el momento, no vaya a ser que a esos cabrones les de por seguirnos en algún momento.  
Y eso hicieron, volvieron a colocar la losa, decorada con relieves cruciformes y que rezaba el nombre de una tal “Doña Lucrecia” que vaya a saber alguien si verdaderamente existió, en su sitio, depositando a Don Rodrigo sobre la misma, a la espera de que despertara, hicieron igualmente una pequeña hoguera, usando ramas y hojas que el viento había traído al interior de la cripta, algo sencillo para poder mantener el calor, algo que los tres necesitaban en esos momentos.  
Lorca y Judith se dejaron caer sobre el frío y duro suelo, cansados, soltando los dos un suspiro antes de quedar en silencio. Lorca apoyó la cabeza en la fría piedra decorada con el Ciclo de la Pasión de Cristo y cerró los ojos, notando como las energías lo abandonaban, menudo día de locos y parecía que no iba a mejorar, solo esperaba que igual que tres habían entrado por su propio pie en aquella época, fueran tres los que salieran.  
El tacto de una mano sobre la suya hizo que abriera los ojos y girara su rostro para ver a Judith, con la cabeza agachada, parecía completamente derrotada. Con cuidado Lorca apretó la mano de su amiga y compañera quien se acercó a él para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, momento que Lorca aprovechó para apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella.  
-Todo saldrá bien -la escuchó decir con la voz rota, y Federico sabía que estaba llorando a pesar de no mirarla, el temblor de sus hombros lo decía todo, incluso él, notaba sus propias lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.  
-Todo saldrá bien- correspondió antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar algo.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

 

Muchas veces somos capaces de dormir a pesar de que a nuestro alrededor lo único que reine sea el caos y el jaleo, pues, muchas veces, lo que nos despierta, no es el ruido, sino la carencia de él, una calma que hiela el alma, que pone al cerebro alerta y hace que los ojos se abran y es esta calma la que hace que los ojos de Federico se abran, notando la falta de su compañera a su lado.  
No ha sido un sueño reparador el que ha tenido, el lugar no era el mejor para dormir, y la situación tampoco, su mente, por lo general llena de ideas para poemas nuevos u obras de teatro que quizás realizar en algún momento de su nueva vida, no había parado de repetirle, como en una especie de bucle, los momentos de estrés que había vivido hacía unas horas, terminando con algo que era en parte mentira, en parte verdad, el cuerpo de Rodrigo en el suelo sangrante y junto a él Ruth, con la boca abierta y el pecho lleno de agujeros, clavada en una de las paredes del ministerio, como si una lluvia de agujas hubiera caído sobre ella y la hubiera dejado ahí, colgada, como un macabro cuadro a cuyos pies se encontraba el último rey godo, un cuadro que Federico no podía descolgar por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, porque él mismo solía terminar en el suelo junto a su real compañero. Horrible y macabro, como la situación en general.  
Y quizás fuera por ese sueño, que la falta de su compañera le alertó y tan pronto como sus ojos se abrieron y pudo enfocar gracias a la luz que entraba por la salida de la cripta, se puso en pie, buscando a su compañera. Encontrándola al otro lado del aún durmiente rey, tomando la mano de este, de espaldas al poeta, que vio en aquella imagen algo tan hermoso como desolador.  
-¿Ya has despertado Fede? -le sorprendió la voz de Judith, se notaba cansada, al igual que él, la muchacha no habría podido dormir.  
-Si, ¿cómo sigue nuestro rey?  
-Vivo.  
Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ambos, silencio roto cuando las botas que la muchacha llevaba bajo el hábito impactaron contra el suelo, signo de que había bajado de la tumba de su compañero, y se encontraba caminando hacia Federico.  
-He intentando llamar al ministerio, a Angustias, pero no daba ni señal -informó- en un rato voy a intentar llamar a Aixa, quizás esté de misión o en la propia Granada con su hijo.  
-Es un buen plan, aunque mientras deberíamos ir pensando que hacemos aquí, porque creo que ni tú ni yo tenemos idea de donde estamos. -dijo con una leve sonrisa, intentando animar a su compañera.  
-Si, estaba pensando en salir, y ver dónde estábamos, pero no quería dejarte solo con Rodrigo, al menos no mientras estabas dormido, aunque viendo tu cara, pues quizás debería haberte despertado, ¿un mal sueño?-preguntó acariciando la mejilla del poeta con cariño.  
Para ninguno de los dos eran desconocidos los sentimientos que la castaña profesaba por el poeta, un amor platónico, puro, que nunca llegaría más allá de aquello, tanto por los gustos del poeta, como porque la chica no le amaba de esa manera, y aunque había veces que Federico evitaba esos gestos por si acaso la chica se hacía ilusiones y esos sentimientos evolucionaban, en esos momentos, aquel contacto, aquel abrazo que Federico le daría segundos después era más que bienvenido, un recuerdo de que seguían, ahí, juntos, con vida, una súplica porque pronto Rodrigo, a pesar de lo reticente que solía ser, se pudiera unir a ellos.  
-No ha sido mejor que los tuyos, eso lo puedo asegurar.  
-No he dormido apenas, no podía, el sueño no venía y menos con Rodrigo así, sé que me meto mucho con él y tal, pero...  
-Lo sé -le cortó- lo sé.  
-Voy a salir, y ver si encuentro algo, aún hay comida en la mochila que nos sobró del viaje, no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado entre época y época, pero creo que no se ha puesto mala -bromeó sacando una leve risa a Federico.  
-¿Estás segura de ir sola?, no sé cuan bueno sea para una mujer.  
-En ninguna época es bueno para una mujer ir sola -cortó el alegato del poeta mientras se alisaba la túnica oscura que conformaba su hábito de monja perteneciente a la orden predicadora, los hombres, perdóname que te diga, sois igual de gilipollas en un siglo que en otro, lástima para aquel que intente algo , que esta mujer que va sola, sepa blandir armas y lleve una nueve milímetros en el hábito.  
-Una monja de armas tomar.  
-No lo sabes tú bien -dijo la muchacha mientras se guardaba el arma mencionada tras mirar que estuviera cargada.- volveré pronto, tú cuida que el reyezuelo no se nos vaya a conocer a sus antepasados.  
-Yo me encargo, no tardes mucho.  
Y así fue como Judith emergió de la cripta dejando a sus compañeros atrás, de haber sido otra situación no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera llevado a Federico consigo y juntos hubieran cargado con Rodrigo, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, la mujer del siglo XXI prefería no arriesgarse, Rodrigo tenía que moverse lo menos posible para evitar que la herida se abriera y perdiese más sangre de lo que ya lo había hecho.  
Sus pasos resonaban por las estrechas y altas escaleras que había para salir de la cripta, un tipo de escaleras, que ella, con su casi metro setenta odiaba, sus piernas no eran tan largas como para subirlas sin esfuerzo. Cuando por fin alcanzó el final de la escalera, la recibió una pequeña sala rectangular sellada por una puerta de rejería negra, de techumbre plana y muros decorados con pinturas que evocaban la vida en el más allá, mejor cuidadas incluso que las que había bajo tierra, y si algo tenía claro la muchacha es que de estar, estaban en una época medieval, seguramente de la época baja. Su cabeza empezó a trabajar recordando acontecimientos que pasaran en España durante esas épocas, y había uno, que a ella le encantaba estudiar, uno del que se había leído miles de artículos, un año que si bien le gustaba por lo que para el arte y la sociedad había significado, daría lo que fuera por no terminar ahí encerrada.  
Abrió sin dificultad alguna la puerta de rejería con un chirrido que le hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado, y salió al exterior, donde un amplio cementerio la esperaba, un amplio y olvidado cementerio, de tumbas grises, descuidadas y llenas de hierba, como si nadie hubiera pisado la zona en meses, quizás en años. Al fondo, en el lado Norte del Campo Santo se encontraba la pared de una iglesia de estilo románico, de gruesos muros y con apenas vanos y un gran pórtico entre torres a los pies.  
-Por favor que estemos todavía en el siglo XII. -suplicó mentalmente acercándose a la iglesia, quizás allí encontraría a un capellán o a algún fiel que le indicara en que lugar o en que época estaba, quizás incluso encontraba al compañero del ministerio que en teoría debería estar guardando la puerta.  
Y fue llegar al inicio del cementerio cuando pudo notar la tierra removida, tumbas nuevas, tumbas sin nombre, sin fecha, que no le servían para nada, había más de treinta, como un pequeño pueblo en el que habían muerto, sino todos a la vez, casi, eso solo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo entero, cada vez, más sospechaba que la época en la que se encontraba era aquella en la que por nada del mundo quería estar.  
Llegó a los pies de la iglesia, donde, bajo un arco ligeramente apuntado, recubierto por esculturas de santos y profetas de proporciones alargadas y ojos almendrados que miraban a la visitante, casi juzgándola, guardando en el tímpano la escena del juicio de las almas, estaba la puerta de madera. Intentó abrirla, pero no hubo manera, estaba cerrada, probó pues a llamar y tampoco obtuvo respuesta, quizás el cura que regía aquella iglesia era uno de los enterrados.  
-Perfecto, cago en Ross -gruñó propinando una patada a la puerta con gran frustración, arrepintiéndose al instante, porque al hacer eso había dañado patrimonio- ugg, lo siento -suspiró- quizás en el pueblo encuentre algo.  
Sus ojos castaños miraron hacia el pueblo que había al Norte de la iglesia,un pueblo a medio fortificar, como si hubieran intentado defenderse de algo, pero por algún motivo no les hubiera dado tiempo a terminar el trabajo, un pueblo del que de algunos puntos aún se alzaba el humo, quizás una batalla había llegado, un asalto, si que fuera eso era la mejor opción para ella. Resopló, no tenía ninguna gana de meterse en el pueblo, pero ninguna, y menos cuando lo único que parecía venir del mismo era el silencio, un silencio tan desgarrador que lo único que quería Judith en aquellos momentos era coger a sus compañeros y marcharse de allí.  
-Venga, valor, valor Judith.-se animó antes de empezar a caminar.  
Mientras tanto, dentro de la cripta Federico esperaba, vigilando el sueño del último rey visigodo a que este despertara o diera signos de despertar, por lo menos seguía respirando, por lo menos, seguía vivo, y eso era un consuelo.  
Federico acaricio con cariño los cabellos rojizos del hombre durmiente, tenía que lograrlo, era un rey, y de los tres era el que constitución más fuerte tenía, incluso el que más ego.  
-Un rey no puede dejarse derrotar así como así -le susurró antes de ir a por los objetos para cambiarle los vendajes a su compañero.- Recuerda lo que se dice al dios de la muerte amigo.  
Y como el canto de un muerto que renace a la luz del día, una voz rasposa se alzó, algo clara en la estancia donde ambos supuestos muertos estaban.  
-Hoy, no, tal vez otro día.  
Y es con esa voz que Lorca suelta todo lo que en sus manos guarda y corre hacia el rey que abre los ojos, brillantes como la luz de la mañana, turbados como si esas luces fueran solo reflejos en la niebla, azules, como el cielo y Lorca siente que puede llorar de puro alivio de ver al rey despierto.  
-Así es amigo mio, así es. -le dice tomando su mano, mano que el rey aprieta, un recordatorio de que está ahí, de que sigue ahí, aunque ahora no pueda moverse para luchar.  
Y Rodrigo vuelve a cerrar los ojos, cansado, porque además del hombro le duele la espalda, porque la pelea con la muerte le ha agotado más que mil batallas contra los árabes, más que las mil batallas que a lo largo de su vida como agente ha vivido y está cansado, con la mente embotada todavía y los ojos reticentes a permanecer abiertos más de unos cuantos segundos. Quiere dormir, descansar, y volver a despertar con las luces del alba, en casa, no en el castillo que por los árabes y los infames hijos de Witiza le fueron arrebatados, sino en el piso que comparte con sus compañeros en Madrid, en aquella época de locos, donde sigue habiendo hambre y miseria, donde no hay guerreros que vayan a caballo, pero los hay que luchan día a día por seguir viviendo un día más, donde es feliz, discutiendo con Judith por ver que nueva película pueden disfrutar en esa tarde de lluvia mientras Lorca, desde la cocina donde prepara tan delicioso manjar como son las palomitas, ríe y les riñe por ser infantiles, por no comportarse acorde a las edades que tienen sino como críos a pesar de que los tres saben que a Lorca esas disputas tontas le sacan más de una risa, quizás ya no es orgullo, como aquella vez que aceptó la mano salvadora de Aixa, lo que hace que quiera vivir, sino el volver a esos días apacibles, junto a sus compañeros, a ver a Judith al borde de un ataque de nervios porque su director de tesis no la responde a las extrañas cartas que le manda, aquellas que no necesitan de papel, sino del trasto que se llama ordenador y que él aún no entiende bien como funciona, o a escuchar a Lorca recitar para ellos alguna de sus nuevas creaciones mientras la muchacha le mira como si fuera un ángel que ha caído del cielo para iluminarle la existencia, sin ser consciente de que él le mira de igual manera. Quiere vivir, por que ahora, aunque no tenga reino al que volver, tiene un hogar, un vida, gente que se preocupa por él sin interés alguno, que ríe y llora con él, que sufre sus penas y celebra sus alegrías, tiene una familia. Y es por esa familia por la que se tiene que poner bien.  
-Trovador -llama a su compañero, pues sabe que es el que está ahí, no ha escuchado a Judith, y aunque eso le preocupa, sabe que ella es lo suficientemente capaz como para cuidarse sola- recita algo para mi.  
Y la risa de Lorca resuena en el lugar, y el propio rey sonríe, porque Federico es tan encantador, tan dulce que en su presencia es imposible sentir dolor alguno, o al menos así lo sienten Judith y él. Y mientras nota las manos del poeta cambiando sus vendajes y aplicando a saber que brebaje del futuro en sus heridas, el rey se pierde en las palabras que aquel a quien el con cariño llama trovador recita.

  
_Ya te vemos dormida._  
 _Tu barca es de madera por la orilla._  
 _Blanca princesa de nunca._  
 _¡Duerme por la noche oscura!_  
 _cuerpo y tierra de nueve._  
 _Duerme por el alba, ¡duerme!_  
 _Ya te alejas dormida_  
 _¡Tu barca es bruma, sueño, por la orilla!_

  
Y con esa voz dulce, y el acento andaluz acunándole, Don Rodrigo duerme, mas su barca no se aleja, permanece encallada, porque el rey todavía no ha muerto, todavía puede dar batalla


	3. Parte III

Judith llegó al pueblo, un pueblo abandonado, un pueblo que olía a muerte allá a donde fueras, sus muros, planeados seguramente para evitar a un enemigo humano, no habían sido suficientes como para mantenerlos seguros, y la joven de veinticinco años esperaba sinceramente que lo que hubiera acabado con la vida del pueblo fuera verdaderamente un enemigo humano que ante lo desprotegido del pueblo hubiera decidido acabar con sus habitantes, porque la opción que se barajaba en su cabeza era incluso peor que los asaltantes de caminos y pueblos.

Judith caminó por las silenciosas calles, cubriéndose el rostro con la amplia manga de su hábito de madre predicadora, intentando no respirar de más en aquel pueblo que apestaba a muerte y abandono, cuyas calles vacías, carentes de vida alguna, no hacían más que mandar malas vibraciones a su columna vertebral, y el deseo de salir corriendo de allí se hacía cada vez más real, un deseo que ya no era solo deseo, sino deber para su probre corazón cuando llegó al centro del pueblo, donde el crepitar de las llamas había sonado una vez, y donde en el lugar donde antaño hubiera una plaza de mercado, ahora se alzaba una columna de cadáveres negros, quemados, fruto del pasto de las llamas, un monumento colosal dedicado a quien es la más justa de todos los seres, quien quiere a todos por igual e invita a su reino a pesar del temor que en todos, especialmente los más jóvenes, inspira. Un monumento que revolvió el estómago de la muchacha que aterrada y asqueada lo observaba, haciendo que terminara por vomitar aquello que se había permitido ingerir antes de salir de la cripta donde había dejado a sus compañeros, un par de galletas y un poco de agua.

-Valor Judith, valor -se dijo, pues la poca esperanza que tenía en que aquello que veía fuera simplemente el producto de un ataque barbárico estaba siendo calcinada tan rápido como lo habían sido esos cadáveres. -cuanto antes logres lo que has venido a buscar, antes te irás de aquí.

Empezó pues a forzar las puertas de la casas que allí había, golpeándo las puertas de madera con fuerza hasta que estas cedían a su empuje permitiéndola pasar a rebuscar por si hubiera algo que pudiera utilizar para que ni ella ni sus compañeros se murieran de hambre.

Y fue tras una de estas puertas, que una imagen hizo que todos sus miedos se hicieran realidad en un instante. Fue en una de las casas más alejadas del centro del poblado, casi a las afueras, impoluta, como si ni siquiera el polvo se hubiera molestado en anidar por donde la muerte había pasado, donde se encontró una imagen que le desgarró el alma, eran una madre y un niño, ambos de cabellos castaños, que se encontraban abrazados en la cama, descansando, durmiendo sin dormir, sin rastro de dolor en sus rostros, en paz, como si la muerte, aquella que ama a todos por igual se los hubiera llevado, nada más sus cabezas se posaron en las almohadas, y hubiera sido misericordiosa con ambos, llevándoselos en medio de un sueño compartido, ahorrándole a la madre el dolor de amanecer con el hijo muerto entre sus brazos, ahorrándole al hijo despertar con su madre muerta entre los suyos.

Por respeto a los muertos, la muchacha se acercó a la cama con la intención de tapar los cuerpos con una sábana, y fue en ese momento, al estar tan cerca que reparó en las marcas que ambos cadáveres tenían, haciendo que la sábana resbalase entre sus manos y se alejara de aquella familia como si fueran las llamas de una hoguera, pues en aquellos níveos cuellos unas marcas negras, había unos bubos, la marca que la muerte había dejado durante una época que ella conocía muy bien, esa época que amaba estudiar pero a la que nunca iría de misión así se lo suplicasen.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.- maldijo en uno y mil idiomas mientras salía de la casa, tenían que irse de ahí, irse de aquel lugar donde la muerte reinaba antes de que a esta le diera por volver a por ellos, quienes su destino final no les era conocido todavía y sinceramente ella ahora mismo no quería encarar.

Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos, pues su cuerpo chocó con el de otra persona, y por el impulso que llevaba terminó cayendo al suelo de espaldas, rogando por haberse chocado con alguien que no tuviera aquellas manchas negras por el cuerpo.

-Menudo guarrazo te has pegado Jud. -dijo una voz masculina que ella conocía bien y que hizo que alzara la mirada, observando al hombre que ante ella estaba con sorpresa.

-¿Pero que demonios haces tu aquí?

-Salvaros el culo a ti y a tus compañeros al parecer

Mientras tanto en la cripta Don Rodrigo ya estaba consciente e incorporado para disgusto de Federico quien era incapaz de hacer que el monarca volviera a recostarse sobre la losa pues según él ya estaba mejor y peores heridas había recibido en batalla y había seguido en pie. No importaba lo que el poeta dijera, el godo era demasiado cabezota y con demasiado ego como para hacerle caso. Así que ahí se encontraban los dos, sentados sobre la losa, a la espera de que Judith volviera, pues Federico se negaba a dejar a Rodrigo solo o a dejarle salir de la cripta, intentando dilucidad que había pasado en el ministerio.

-témome que haya sido una traición, aquellos hombres que hablaban esa lengua tan extraña que usáis tú y Judith cuando no queréis que me entere de algo juraría que he escuchado de ellos antes.

-No creo que sea una traición, al menos eso espero.

-Creo yo que la mujer que sustituyó a Don Salvador durante tan corto periodo de tiempo podría ser quien estuviera tras esto. No hay nada peor que una mujer rencorosa enfadada.

-¿La señorita Torres? Podría ser, Aixa dijo que tenía contactos con extrajeros y que por eso la echaron, sin embargo, no creo que tenga nada que ver esta vez. -dijo el poeta- sea lo que sea, espero que todos estén bien.

-¿Habeis logrado contactar con Fátima?

-No ha habido manera de hacerlo -dijo la voz de Judith, la cual apareció sigilosa cual gato, a los pies de las escaleras, con una sonrisa aliviada por ver a su compañero despierto- Buenos días reyezuelo, ¿por fin has despertado de tu sueño? Y yo que pensaba que te tendría que dar un beso ya para despertarte- dijo acercándose al hombre para darle un suave abrazo, estaba bien, estaba vivo, lo cual ahora mismo era un problema menos, ni ella ni Federico hubieran soportado perder al godo- Me alegro de que estés despierto.

-Y yo de estarlo.

-¿cómo ha ido la búsqueda? -preguntó Federico mirando a la muchacha.

-Tengo comida, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, hay dos personas que nos están esperando fuera, es más seguro que estar aquí.

-¿Más seguro?

-Ya sé donde estamos, y creeme, es él último lugar del mundo en el que me gustaría estar.

Con cuidado ambos ayudaron a Rodrigo a ascender por aquella endemoniadas escaleras y a atravesar el campo santo hasta la iglesia a cuyos pies dos figuras esperaban, dos hombres que el grupo conocía bien, dos compañeros del ministerio, miembros de otra patrulla, los cuales les sonrieron al verles.

-¡Vive Dios! -exclamó el rey al ver a aquellos hombres- nunca esperé ver a unos compañeros en esta infesta época.

-Ni nosotros veros a vosotros por estos lares -dijo el más joven de aquellos dos hombres, un muchacho de veinticuatro años, de cabello castaño rizado largo, y ojos castaños, cuyo rasgo más característico era la nariz, algo grande que tenía, de complexión delgada y bastante algo, respondía al nombre de Alejandro Sánchez.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar -dijo con ánimo el otro hombre, el líder de aquella patrulla, un chico de treinta y pocos años, de cabello negro corto, y ojos oscuros, igual que su compañero, alto y delgado, pero bien formado, vistiendo al igual que el resto de ellos, ropas de monjes de la antaño llamada Orden de Predicadores y quien respondía al nombre de Miguel de Bravo. -venga pasad, no me gusta tener esto abierto mucho tiempo, precaución, más que nada.

-¿Precaución? -preguntó Federico mientras ayudaban a Rodrigo a entrar al lugar.

-Ahora os lo explico dentro. A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia estar fuera. -respondió Judith.

El interior de la iglesia románica, pobremente iluminado con antorchas, de planta basilical de tres naves, la central más ancha que las laterales, había sido reordenado, los bancos para los fieles habían sido en su mayoría apartados y otros recolocados para formar una suerte de camas en las que pasar la noche lejos del suelo, donde el peligro era mayor, entre las camas formadas, cuatro en total, pues Lorca y Judith compartirían una cercana a Rodrigo, había dispuesto un pequeño círculo de piedras que hacía las veces de hogar y de cocina para los que allí vivían, sus dos compañeros del ministerio. El altar en la cabecera había sido reutilizado como un pequeño almacén del que mantener alejada la comida de las ratas que se pudiera colar por algún resquicio que se hubiera podido quedar sin tapar, aunque Judith dudaba enormemente que sus compañeros, dada la época en la que estaban hubieran pasado por alto alguno.

Don Rodrigo fue depositado sobre la unión de dos bancos sobre los cuales habían puesto una suerte de colchón hecho de paja, cubierto por una fina sábana, no era mejor que un colchón del siglo XXI, pero teniendo en cuenta que había pasado medio año durmiendo en el suelo, y la última noche inconsciente sobre una lápida, cosa en la que desde el punto de vista moral y religioso, no quería pensar mucho, pues ahora mismo aquel rústico colchón le parecía el cielo.

El silencio se hizo entonces, solo roto por el crepitar de las llamas de aquel fuego que les impediría morir de frío y de hambre en lo que duraba su estancia en aquella época, en una época en la que Judith daría lo que fuera por no estar.

-¿ y bien? ¿que hacéis aquí? -preguntó Miguel rompiendo el silencio- os hacía en el Sur de Francia en el siglo XIII, luchando con los albigenses por proteger a Domingo de Guzman.

-Santo Domingo -replicó Lorca con una sonrisa divertida- no veas que pesados algunos en el ministerio, y eso que a la época a la que íbamos todavía no estaba santificado.

-Me lo puedo imaginar -rió Alex.- Pero bueno, decid, ¿qué hacéis aquí?, no es la mejor época para estar a decir verdad.

-Atacaron el ministerio -dijo Judith tras unos segundos de silencio, como si hubiera estado buscando las palabras para suavizar aquello que tenía que decir- Darrow creo que fue.

-¿Los yankees? -exclamó Miguel a lo que los otros asintieron.

-Pude ver el símbolo de esos americanos en su equipo, además el acento americano es inconfundible. -suspiró- no tuvimos más opción que huir, nos metimos por la primera puerta que pudimos, la idea supongo era volver luego, cuando no nos esperaban, pero creo que eso ya no es posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Doña Angustias cerró las puertas -habló el rey- escuché como se bloqueaba una vez entre yo, ningún agente que esté fuera por misión puede volver.

-Como cuando lo de la gripe española- aclaró entonces Federico. -estamos encerrados aquí.

-Pues que bien, habéis elegido una puerta cojonuda para pasar el retiro.-dijo Miguel con claro sarcasmo en la voz.

-Ahora que reparo, ¿no estaba en vuestra patrulla una mujer? -inquirió el rey mirando a todos lados, como si esperaba que la mencionada apareciera en cualquiera momento- Doña Luna de Castro si no recuerdo mal era su nombre.

-Como ha dicho Miguel, esta no es la mejor época en la que estar.-fueron las palabras que dijo Alex antes de abandonar la nave central, con la voz rota e introduciéndose en lo que sería el diaconicón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El siglo del que nosotros venimos, el XIII, fue una época de prestigio, de auge en muchos aspectos, sin embargo, cuando vino el cambio de siglo las cosas cambiaron -comenzó a relatar Judith, preocupada por su compañero, conocía a Alex desde antes de entrar ambos al ministerio, igual que a Miguel, y sabía que ahora mismo estaría llorando en un rincón, no le culpaba, no tendría nunca corazón para hacerlo. - empezó con una hambruna, malas cosechas, el estallido de la guerra de los cien años, todo lo que parecía ir bien, de pronto fue mal y bueno eso no fue lo peor de todo, la tierra se volvió un bonito infierno en el que vivir.

-Creo que ya se a lo que te refieres y porque tienes esa carita de pánico en la cara -dijo Federico a su amiga, quien estaba más pálida que cuando había.

-Pues yo no y bastante tengo en casa con que habléis en lenguas endemoniadas que no entiendo como para que ahora también habléis en clave. -dijo el rey.

-Es normal, estamos siglos después de tu muerte -explicó esta vez Miguel dando un suspiro- como Jud iba diciendo, en este siglo se desató un infierno sobre la tierra, aunque más que un infierno, fue más bien el apocalípsis, así lo reflejaron algunos textos, la venida de los cuatro jinetes, Victoria, Guerra, Hambre y muerte.

-Y la muerte vino con más ansias que ninguno de los anteriores de regir el mundo -dijo Judith- en el año 1348 se desató por Europa una enfermedad que venía de Asia, se coló en el continente por Italia gracias al comercio por las ratas que portaban los barcos. Esta enfermedad que recorrió Europa durante años mató a más del sesenta por ciento de la población mundial.

-Una maldición divina, un castigo divino.

-Así lo vieron muchos -dijo Federico- un castigo de dios por los pecados de los hombres que habitaban, como justifican muchas cosas que no se pueden explicar.

-La cosa es que castigo divino o no, la enfermedad era mortal, y quien la contraía tenía todas las papeletas del mundo para acabar en la tumba, había tres tipos, la bubónica que se trasmitía por una pulga que tenían las ratas y que es seguramente el tipo que fuera, la septicémica que se trasmitía por la sangre y la pulmonar, que se trasmitía por el aire, estas dos últimas no dejaban títere con cabeza.-siguió Judith.

-Juraría que escuché a Don Ernesto hablar de aquello en algún momento.

-Es normal, además de esta en la que estamos, hubo varias epidemias más, Ernesto vivió dos de ellas tengo entendido. -explicó Miguel.

-¿y que tiene que ver todo esto con Doña Luna?

-Vinimos aquí de misión hace cosa de tres meses -comenzó a explicar Miguel- ninguno de nosotros quería venir, ni siquiera Salvador parecía querer enviarnos, esta puerta, permanece sellada siempre salvo cuando es necesario que se abra, por si acaso entra alguna rata o algo en un despiste de alguno de los empleados, nadie quiere una nueva epidemia de Peste, bastante tenemos ya con lo que tenemos. Pero bueno, el caso es que la misión era sencilla, ir a Teruel, recoger unos papeles y volver, sencillo en teoría, pero sucedió que justamente nos pilló la vuelta con la crisis que desató la imbécil de Susana Torres. Nos tuvimos que quedar aquí más tiempo, y Luna -tuvo que parar para coger aire, y los tres presentes pudieron ver cuanto le costaba seguir hablando intentando estar sereno- Luna se contagió, creemos que fue por uno de los niños con los que tuvo contacto, porque el muchacho murió unos días después por la peste, ninguno vimos las manchas negras en su cuerpo, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, Luna estaba enferma.

-Miguel...

-Cuando se lo comunicamos al ministerio y dada la reciente crisis, obviamente no la dejaron volver, y nosotros no íbamos a dejarla ahí, ya sabes, nunca se deja a un compañero atrás y no la dejamos, a pesar de que ella nos decía que nos fuéramos, joder, ¿cómo íbamos a dejarla sola en una época en la que no conocía a nadie? ¿cómo ibamos a dejarla sola si se iba a morir? No teníamos corazón para hacerlo, ni Alex ni yo.

-Es, era, vuestra compañera, nadie tendría corazón para dejar a un compañero atrás.

-Lo sé Federico, pero parece ser que el ministerio simplemente se olvidó de nosotros, cuando murió Luna intentamos volver, pero la puerta permaneció cerrada, cuando vi a Judith pensé que la habían abierto y podíamos volver, pero al parecer no es así.

El silencio se hizo entonces, la patrulla fantasma metida en sus propios pensamientos, todos ellos habían conocido a Luna de alguna manera, aquella muchacha de cabellos blancos por una enfermedad, de ojos extrañamente dorados que brillaban con la fuerza de mil soles e imborrable sonrisa, una sonrisa que era capaz de hacer que el día mas horrible se volviera apacible, un rayo de luz en un mundo de tinieblas, tinieblas tan oscuras como las que la propia muchacha, de desgraciada vida, guardaba en su interior. Había perdido a su hijo a manos de un camionero borracho que no vio al pequeño al cruzar la calle cuando este se dirigía a jugar a casa de un amigo en la calle de enfrente, años después había perdido a su marido, otro agente del ministerio, en una misión en México, pero aún así había seguido en pie, luchando por la historia. Combatiendo al lado de sus compañeros.

Judith la recordaba, había sido su compañera en algunas misiones junto con Aixa hasta que Alex y Miguel habían sido reclutados conformando la nueva patrulla y Judith conformó la patrulla fantasma junto con Lorca y Don Rodrigo, a las órdenes de Aixa quien fuera ascendida. Siempre tenía una sonrisa, una palabra amable para cualquiera, era cruel, muy cruel que la muerte se hubiera llevado tamaño regalo que la vida había hecho al mundo, pero Judith sabía que la muerte era codiciosa, como todo rey que se precie, y Luna era un tesoro que no podía dejar pasar.

-Voy a ir a por Alex, creo que se ha ahogado o algo. -dijo la muchacha excusándose para ir a buscar a su compañero, nadie respondió, todavía asimilando la muerte de una compañera que había sido muy querida por todos.

Judith encontró a su amigo, aquel andaluz de bromas constantes y torpeza que llegaba a asustar, pues era capaz de tropezarse con el aire, sentado en el suelo de la sala donde antaño se guardaron parte de los tesoros que la iglesia pudiera tener, su espalda estaba recostada contra la pared, mientras se abrazaba las piernas, sus hombros temblaban, indicando que no había dejado de llorar. Judith lo entendía, Luna había sido muy importante para Alex, había sido ella quien le había reclutado en el 2014, quien le había dicho que valía para hacer mucho bien a la gente, que podía hacer grandes cosas, y ahora ella, ya no estaba.

La morena se sentó junto a su compañero en silencio, dejándole llorar, porque había penas que no se podían aguantar y era mejor soltarlas, y también porque no sabía que hacer en estas situaciones, no sabía consolar a la gente y aunque Lorca muchas veces le había dicho que con estar al lado de alguien mientras lloraba valía, ella sentía que en esos momentos no era suficiente y por unos momentos deseó ser Lorca, porque ese poeta era como Luna, capaz de hacer el sol brillar en la tormenta con una sonrisa, con una palabra o con un abrazo.

-Nos dejó una carta antes de irse- dijo el muchacho con la voz ronca por el llanto, el recuerdo de su compañera sonriendo a pesar de las fiebre, intentando luchar para ponerse en pie, diciendo que la muerte aún no se la llevaría, mientras que cada paso que daba era un paso más hacia la tumba, era descorazonador- una carta, donde decía que nos quería y que estaba orgullosa de haber sido nuestra compañera, orgullosa de haber estado a nuestro lado, ¿cómo puedes estar orgullosa de trabajar con alguien que lo único que puede hacer mientras te estas muriendo es ver como te mueres?, joder, no, no pude hacer nada, si, si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que ese niño tenía bubones, de que tenía las manchas negras, hubiéramos podido hacer algo. Joder.

-La muerte es egoísta, y siempre quiere los mejores tesoros, Luna era, Luna era un grandioso tesoro, algo que cualquier rey, cualquier persona quisiera tener, que la muerte se la llevara era...

-La muerte no se la llevó,-le cortó Alex de una manera un tanto brusca que dejó helada a la joven- Luna decidió irse con ella. Aquel día tras escribir la carta se encerró en el cuarto que la habíamos dejado, y se tragó yo que se que hierbas mezcladas con el vino de la misa. Cuando fuimos a llevarla la cena, la encontramos en su cama, parecía dormida, como si la muerte hubiera tenido la deferencia de llevársela durante un sueño bonito, joder, ¿por que ella?

-no lo sé Alex, no lo sé.

Y contra todo pronóstico le abrazó, pero su cabeza no pensaba en el muchacho, ni en la caída Luna, pensaba en Lorca y en Rodrigo, en como de destrozada estaría si los perdía, porque ellos eran sus compañeros, sus amigos, lo eran todo para ella a estas alturas, eran su familia. Y no soportaría perderlos. No soportaría ver a sus compañeros como Miguel y Alex habían encontrado a Luna. Judith cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo.

-Todo saldrá bien -se dijo- todo saldrá bien.

Y mientras, en la otra sala, la voz de Lorca se dejó escuchar, recitando uno de sus poemas, el favorito de Luna, como una elegía para la tan querida fallecida.

_Cuando yo me muera,_

_enterradme con mi guitarra_

_bajo la arena._

_Cuando yo me muera,_

_entre los naranjos_

_y la hierbabuena._

_Cuando yo me muera,_

_enterradme si queréis_

_en una veleta._

_¡Cuando yo me muera!_

 

**_Continuara ?_ **


End file.
